jubyphonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Imagination Forest
About Imagination Forest was uploaded on September 8th, 2012. It currently has 1,283,497 views. Blurb Request complete! BAM! Just another step closer to covering the entire Kagerou Project~ And as an added bonus, here's a gif of me dying after it finally exported... (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞ http://i.imgur.com/BrXTd.gif ✖ ✖ OH NO. THERE'S NO ENDING! Worry not, the mp3 link below has the ending included, so think of it as a umm...super special ultra rare...version. ✪✪✪✪ ANYONE CAN USE MY LYRICS! Just credit me if you can! ✪✪✪✪ Credits Original Video: http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm16846374 music & lyrics by: じん (自然の敵P) illustration & movie by: わんにゃんぷー mix & mastering by: がっちゃん Downloads FIXED ENDING! ✪ Mp3 Download ✪ http://www.mediafire.com/?0vdh9rujwhz... ✪ Karaoke Download ✪ http://www.mediafire.com/?dmx3v3ci2jb... Lyrics A summer breeze comes knocking again I open up just to let in the sun And all I hear are those fleeting tweeting notes they carry away A half read book I place to the side "Hey little guy, where on earth are you from" with a smile And with me blindfolded I still know that it's 3 after noon I know how simple this world it seems And yes I know, that it's me who is weird But even I have to wonder why I cant just be like the rest And far away and out of their sight, there is a house in the forest of trees hid away And can you bet there no one crazy enough to stop by Don't look in their eyes! A heart so cold became ice, I guess that I wasn't able to make a friend And all I see everyday can never be much more than a thing The world outside there is made from pictures in books So please could you forgive me thinking such terrible things Will someone please let me see with my own eyes? Long long long since before I was born It's always been an inside out world but there was burning Life inside me I knew it'd never it'd never go out Hey hey, when will that knock ever come? I just cant wait to see what kind of future is out there I'll wait to hear the sound Knocking a beautiful call at my door Dreams about what life would be like As I stare faraway in a daze And just then, I could hear soft calling of a voice in the wind I take a leap back and knock down my tea And of course, it's all over the desk "What can I do?" As I stare at the door without a thing in the way "Don't look in their eyes...or they'll be turned into stone." My parents always had earnestly told me this And surely my eyes were to be treated in just the same way And just as stories go, the people will run far away But I don't blame them being way too afraid The world was just not to love someone like me Knock Knock Knock and the sound is loud Although I'd never heard a knock upon my door so I was so scared Oh god I need to think straight Hey hey, hearing a knock at my door I never thought that I would ever hear such beating And just so easily It opened to leave me exposed and alone And then finding me cowering hiding eyes away That person was of course to be surprised "Don't look in my eyes...petrified...you'll turn to stone" I tried to speak but he just smiled back. "I was just like you, I was scared of living life so scared that I would turn completely stone But living in a world where no one is ever scared, now wouldn't that be nice? Now now now, from a spark inside I had imagined a new world for me to live in Where they love me I feel it ringing out now Hey hey, what does this world look like I wanna know please tell me just how then can I get there So if I'm ever lost Hey will you search for me once again? A summer breeze comes knocking again Blowing the hood that you graciously gave Let it blow as you finally see such a beautiful smile. Video You can also listen to it here!